Certain types of integrated circuit packages are typically formed using a leadframe structure, during a package assembly process for example. Normally, a leadframe structure includes a stamped or etched metal frame that includes a die-mounting position (e.g., a die-mounting paddle or die flag) and a predetermined number of lead fingers for providing electrical connections to devices or components external to an integrated circuit package formed using the leadframe. A die associated with an integrated circuit chip may be attached to the die-mounting position and one or more bond pads of the die may be attached to corresponding lead fingers of the leadframe, using conductive connectors (e.g., gold or other conductive wires) for example, to provide electrical connections for a packaged electrical device.
A different leadframe structure is generally designed for each type of integrated circuit package based, for example, on the number of pins desired for each integrated circuit package and/or the size of the die of each integrated circuit package. For example, integrated circuit packages having eight pins may require a first type of leadframe structure, integrated circuit packages having ten pins may require a second type of leadframe structure, and so on. Different leadframe tools may be needed for making each of these types of leadframe structures and the integrated circuit packages made using each different type of leadframe structure, which may increase costs and be otherwise burdensome. Furthermore, different documentation necessary or useful for building and connecting to each of these types of leadframe structure may also be needed.